Darkest Hour
by Fallen Angel death
Summary: "I'm Pregnant" Little Jessica is going to be a mommy but the question on everyone's lips is who's the daddy? Meanwhile Cauis is out for blood while both the Volturi and Edward are out for revenge. Just another typical drama for the Cullen's


**Chapter One: Bombshell**

**Bella's POV**

"I'm pregnant" the words echoed shrilly through the still air. My breath caught in my lungs as my eyes darted to Jasper. No my baby girl couldn't be pregnant she was too young she shouldn't have to deal with a child when she was still one herself. I took in her appearance starting with her long blonde locks the colour so golden and pure it made me think of strands of sunlight being woven together pulled back in a messy ponytail. I noted her eyes were darkly shadowed from lack of sleep or stress both I believed. Her pale skin made her look gaunt and older beyond her years as she stood shoulders hunched eyes cast downwards fear causing her body to tremble. Seeing her fear made me awaken from my trace like state. "Oh baby" I whispered my voice sounding loud in the quiet that had enveloped us. Her eyes shot to mine the colour so warm and beautiful making me briefly wish my own were that way again. Giving myself a little mental shake I stood limbs moving automatically as I wrapped them around her small frame. Her body shook as tears leaked from those beautiful eyes her pale face streaking with glistening droplets. Feeling powerless I shushed her rocking her gently in the way that I used to when she was small and had a bad dream. I chanced a look at Jasper and the expression on his face winded me. Granite his face was as cold as stone as he stood so powerful and so majestic liquid gold eyes burning with inner turmoil. Seeing him so devastated so broken made my heart break the pain causing a small gasp to escape from my lips. The noise caused his eyes to meet mine so many emotions flickering through the golden depths that it was impossible to pin point what he was feeling. Jessica's sobs reduced to mere whimpers as her head lifted eyes tear stained and glistening with remorse. My hand traced away those remaining tears the liquid warm beneath my icy touch. Her hand caught mine pale skin nothing in comparison to my own deathly white pallor. Faint traces of scarlet decorated her cheeks as she took a breath straightening eyes determined now as they glanced at me. "Well honey" I paused trying to scramble some words together but my mind was reeling in shock. The questions began to start then when had it happened? why hadn't she come to me sooner? How far along was she? Did she even want it? Then the most important question entered my mind who was the daddy? I felt her hand squeeze mine warmth pooling from her touch my little girl my sweet little girl was going to be a mommy. That fact was enough to set any mother reeling. I took a breath pulling myself together I would not freak out teenagers got pregnant all the time no I would stay calm I would be three for my baby. Smiling I smoothed back a few stray strands of her beautiful hair noting that it this very moment in time she looked just like her daddy with lips set eyes determined and back straightened. The headstrong posture was something I had become familiar with so I knew my little Jess was determined and she didn't get that from me nope I blame Jasper for her stubbornness. "Well sweetie I'm surprised to say the least but I'm glad you told us" I brightened my smile receiving one in return. "You're not mad?" she questioned softly eyes flickering with doubt. I shook my head caressing her back "I could never be mad at you sweetie never no matter what you did I'm just surprised that's all I didn't know you were with anyone" I left that sentence hang hoping that she would supply some much needed information. She stiffened slightly but shrugged hands wrapping around her stomach protectively the posture so automatic and familiar it made me think back to my own pregnancy with Ren. My words seemed to penetrate whatever void Jasper was in for he tensed body trembling eyes burning and for I second I was scared. Jasper was not the calm collected man I was used too neither was he the loving supporting husband I had been with for so long no Jasper looked like a vampire for the very first time. Body poised and vibrating with anger he stared at Jess his baby girl she had always been a daddy's girl and my heart plummeted was he going to disown her? Hit her? But as soon as the thoughts entered my mind I felt ashamed Jasper would never hurt our little girl and I was pretty sure he would never abandon her not for anything. Yet the Jasper I was looking at now was unfamiliar and scary scarier than the Jasper who had so calmly killed Alice without a second thought scarier than the Jasper who had told me all about his fights with newborns and even scarier than the Jasper who had been willing to die for me on more than one occasion. "Who did this to you Jess" his voice was deathly calm and it was scary in its own way. An icy shiver raced down my spine as Jess looked towards her father body trembling heart accelerating a natural instinct for a person when they were threatened. My throat burned slightly as her pulse picked up thrumming against the skin of her throat. When no response was given he snapped I could practically hear it. With a roar he gritted his teeth muscles straining against the smooth pallor of his skin as he struck outwards the swing we had been leisurely swaying on turning to splinters as he struck it once twice. "I'LL KILL HIM I'LL KILL THE BASTARD THAT DID THIS TO YOU I SWEAR" another strike. A sob escaped Jessica's lips as fear rippled through her body scared she was afraid of her own father and that though t cut me deeper than any blade could have. Moving of my own accord my lips moved around his tall frame arms tightening as muscles strained against the confines of his tee. "Sshh baby calm down Jas please you need to calm down" I whispered again and again feeling strange. Usually it would be Jasper calming me he was always the cool calm one the total opposite of over emotional me. This Jasper scared me not because of his rage but because of the crazed look in his eye. My touch seemed to calm him for his body sagged the fight leaving him as quickly as it had come. Jessica's sobs echoed quietly around me as I hung onto him until his hands wrapped around me anchoring me to his body. His body was trembling again nut this time I knew it was from sadness hurt my Jasper my saviour was hurting, hurting because his little girl had grown up, hurting because she hadn't waited until she was older until she was ready for such a step but most importantly hurting because his little girl was no longer a little girl. I soothed him as best as I could stroking his back and whispering how much I loved him that this was okay we would get through this. After a moment he moved golden eyes searching mine before leaving my embrace. As Jasper approached Jessica looked up eyes glistening with tears so many tears as she hugged herself. I almost didn't hear the breath leave Jasper's lips but when it did I knew everything was going to be okay because now he was my Jasper again the calm supporting Jasper who I loved dearly and I knew now that we would get through this.

**Jasper's POV (YAY!)**

My baby revelation cut me deeper than any of those vampire bites ever did. My little girl my sweet innocent little girl was going to be a momma. It hurt knowing that she was no longer innocent I had hoped no I had prayed that she would wait just until she met the right person just until she was sure it was what she wanted before settling down and starting a family. As for the sex thing I shivered the thought of my little baby having sex was appalling and something I would rather not dwell on. Okay I knew she was 17 so sex was probably a big thing that she constantly thought about what teenager didn't? But I had hoped she would wait and if not wait I hoped that she would have least been careful and used protection apparently despite all our talks about safe sex and waiting our kids hadn't listened to a word we had said. I was disappointed sure but that didn't mean I was going to disown my own daughter no way! Okay she was young and I had prayed things would have been different but that didn't mean I was going to kick her to the curb just because things' had turned out differently. Teenagers got pregnant all the time especially in today's society so I accepted that though it was hard. The one thing that got me though was that some guy had come along and stolen her innocence and innocence I wanted her to keep for as long as she could. I couldn't stop the anger at that thought and that anger had quickly spilled over until I couldn't stop it I had to react and react I did. The swing had been such an easy target my fists splitting the wood as easily as a knife slicing through butter. I couldn't stop no matter how hard I tried to get myself under control I couldn't not even when I felt Bella's fear and heard Jess's sobs I just couldn't until Bella wrapped those arms around me. That had stopped me straight away because never in a million years would I hurt my Bella. Her touch pulled me back to earth pulled me back to her and my baby girl who needed me know more than ever. So letting out a breath I moved pulling myself together I was going to be there for my baby my little Jess no matter what. I stopped short in front of her seeing her tear stained face killed me but not as much as the shame I felt rolling off her in waves. My gut clenched and I did what any normal father would do I put my arms around her hugging her body to mine feeling her shake and tremble in my embrace. Then I did what any dad with special powers could do I bathed her in all the love I felt for her watching as she slowly stopped trembling and snuggled against me. Smoothing her hair back I rocked her in a way I had been doing since she was born listening to the gentle thumping of her heartbeat as she calmed hot breath fanning my face as she smiled. "I'm sorry daddy" she whispered softly burying her head against my shoulder. My heart ached at that sorry she didn't need to be sorry "Baby there's nothing to be sorry for you're my little girl I'll always love you no matter what as for your little bundle of joy well" I smiled pulling back slightly and gently rubbing her abdomen. She giggled eyes meeting mine as her small hands clutched at my arms her warmth such a comfort to my icy skin. "I'm going to have to start on a nursery and trust me my little granddaughter or grandson is going to have to best money can buy!" she beamed at that excitement and love pushing out towards me in beautiful streams. "Really daddy you mean it? You won't send me away? You really want to let me stay even though I'm keeping it?" he voice was soft and full of hope. I brushed the wetness from her cheeks before placing a kiss against her forehead "Of course Jess you're my baby whether you like it or not you're stuck with me and now so is your little one" I smiled as my words caused her to hug me arms crushing me tightly to her while love wrapped around me like a beautiful blanket. I turned slightly to see Bella smiling eyes shining with the same love she had held for me for so long I jerked my head slightly and she caught the motion joining us in our little hugging fest. With my girls around me I felt invincible. Unfortunately it began to get cold so Jessica pulled back Goosebumps erupting on her arms as she shivered. "Mom?" she questioned eyes glancing at her mother hopefully. Bella my beautiful wife smiled "I agree entirely with your father but there' one thing I have to say right now" I watched as little Jess's face feel slightly hurriedly Bella continued "there's no way in hell am I letting your father decorate the nursery he has the worst taste" she rolled her eyes winking at me to let me know she was joking. Jessica laughed God it was good to hear her laugh while I pretended to be annoyed playfully glaring at Bella. "Hey my taste isn't that bad" I defended uselessly watching as they exchanged a look before shaking their heads at me. "There's one thing we need to know though baby" Bella said voice turning serious as she gave me a long look. Jessica nodded pushing a golden lock behind her ear. "Your dad and I need to know who he father is" Bella said softly watching me carefully. Jessica's lips tightened foot kicking the gravel of our driveway. Taking a breath she looked at Bella "I don't know I mean I didn't know his name it was a onetime thing" her voice was soft but I could hear the guilt running beneath it and she wouldn't meet my eyes I knew she was lying and so did Bella. "That's fine sweetie" Bella smiled accepting her lie easily "Now why don't you go have a little sleep you must be tired and you're going to need plenty of rest know that you're going to be a mother" Jessica nodded smiling at us both before darting into the house the door closing loudly behind her. We waited for a moment before Bella moved to me and automatically my arms moved around her waist clutching her tightly as I breathed in her beautiful fragrance. "Why do you think she's lying I know she knows who the dad is maybe she's protecting him?" Bella murmured laying her head back against my shoulder. I frowned weaving my fingers through her luscious waves as I thought it over "I don' know darlin I wish she would tell us but maybe when she's ready she will right now we just need to focus on her" Bella purred lazily agreeing with me. A smile tugged at my lips as I hugged her closer. "Can you believe it though Jas we're going to be grandparents!" she chuckled the sound so inviting I couldn't help but join in. Yet despite the happiness filling me to the bone a bringing hate engulfed my heart a thirst for revenge whoever had done this to my baby was going to pay and I would make sure they payed dearly.

**Jessica's POV **

Happy I was so happy my parents had accepted my so easily and now it was like a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. Well dad had gotten angry I had felt his pain too and his sadness and to be honest I had been a little frightened but I knew dad would never hurt me he loved me as much as I loved him maybe even more. Mum had been alright too apart from feeling a little shocked I smiled I had the greatest parents ever. Thanks to my gift per say I had also been able to hear their thoughts okay let me explain my gift it was like I was an observer whenever I met a person I picked up their gift for life and yes it was annoying but I wouldn't trade it as for my big brother Adam he had mums gift it was strange but I guess because both our parents had gifts we were entitled to be gifted too. I frowned slightly though as my reflection caught the mirror a baby I was really going to become a mom. The thought terrified me and thrilled me at the same time. When I first found out I had been so scared I didn't think it was possible but apparently it was and now here I was. I touched my stomach gently a baby my own little boy or girl maybe both? It had been stupid of me to not use protection especially after all of mum and dad's talks yet I didn't think it could be possible and he had never discussed it with me then again most of the time we were too busy to talk about serious things. I hardly saw him only now and again when I was at school I think he was some kind of school dropout maybe I didn't know all knew was I loved him. Should I tell him about the baby? The thought made me flatter as I envisioned his beautiful face he said he loved me he had also expressed his wish to marry me. Yet would he accept this? A baby our baby? The thoughts of it were scary and also strangely reminded me of the night when I was sure I had conceived the little one growing inside of me. It had been magical and perfect but I knew I should have waited I did want to wait until I was married like my parents said I should but he had persuaded me. I shivered and now a part of him was growing inside of me. I wished I could tell my parents who he was but I was scared I knew dad would kill him I had seen it in his head and I couldn't say I blamed him after all I was the only daughter he had. I sighed thinking of my baby who would he or she look like? Would it have my eyes I had inherited from my mother? Or his? Would it have my beautiful blonde hair I had gotten from my father? Or His? I hoped it was mine I loved my father hair it was so amazing like sunlight. Would it look like me more or him or maybe it would look like a perfectly balanced version of both of us? My mind swirled with the possibilities as I sank down on the bed the material soft and warm beneath me. Maybe I should tell him he had a right to know then again what if he didn't want it. I was scared thinking of his rejection hurt more than anything else. If he didn't want the baby where did that leave us? I sighed laying backwards feeling my eyelids grow heavy. I wondered if my parents were going to tell the rest of the family I hoped they did I knew I would have their support but what about my friends? Would they start to spread rumours about me call me a slut? I winced at that I couldn't bear that but I would endure it I was strong enough to do so. My mother always said I got my strength from my dad but dad would laugh and say at least I was lucky enough to get my looks from my mother. I smiled at that thinking of my parent's laughter and smiling faces as I slowly drifted off to a place where there were no worries none at all.

**Okay everyone sorry for the huge wait but stuff was going on Exams results etc etc anyways here's the first chap of the sequel to sunlit sky please, please, please tell me what you think! REVIEW'S ARE ALWAYS WELCOMED!**


End file.
